<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrusive Thoughts by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695075">Intrusive Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After a lot of weird messages from Todd fans, Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Cum Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, I will continue writing Hank but never mention Todd in any way from now on, M/M, Macro/Micro, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Sounding, That's because HankHec ended up HankHecLyta but Lyta is not getting any this fic, Todd Rice fans do not interact, Watersports, distention, on second thought, pissing inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Hank's illusions get him into kinky situations, and 1 time he gets himself into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry King Jr./Al Rothstein, Henry King Jr./Alan Scott, Henry King Jr./Hector Hall, Henry King Jr./Todd Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Syl had insisted that all members of Infinity Inc. be trained in hand-to-hand combat, ‘yes Jade, even the ones with powers, you don’t know when someone might be carrying a two-by-four and render them useless.’ Which had been slightly mean-spirited, but since Hank’s Mom often recounted the story of the time she tried to give Uncle Syl a present, and he had responded with ‘I can’t accept it! If I do, I’ll have to be nice to you! No thanks!’ it was hardly unexpected.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Syl’s proposition had resulted in Hank having to spar with Todd, who fought dirty and seemed to be trying to punish Hank for getting close to his sister. The only blessing was that they were alone in the training room, so no one had to see Hank getting humiliatingly pinned.  </p>
<p>“Oh, weren’t you going on about a judo club in college,” Hank was face down, but he could practically hear the smirk in Todd’s voice; he was in for a lot of mockery the whole rest of this week. “How’d this happen, you suppose?”  </p>
<p>“Well, I’m pretty sure you cheated,” Hank grumbled, attempting to squirm out from beneath the younger man, only for Todd to press down on him harder, keeping him trapped. Todd had definitely shifted into his shadow form for a moment back there.  </p>
<p>“Promise you won’t flirt with my sister anymore, and I’ll let you up,” Todd’s breath ghosted against the shell of his ear, and the position they were in suddenly felt a hell of a lot more intimate. Not wanting Todd to notice and, no doubt, get upset, Hank started to squirm harder, hoping to worm his way out from under Obsidian.  </p>
<p>That was a mistake; somehow, he managed to push himself backward and ended up pressed right up against the other man’s erection. He hissed, and Todd froze. Hank could feel genuine panic emanating from his mind, and he knew that he would have to say something.  </p>
<p>“Todd, it’s fine. Groinal responses are perfectly normal in situations like this; it’s just the body responding to physical stimulus.” Hank’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. He was trying very hard not to think about how thick Obsidian was. Luckily: He was the telepath here, not Todd. So he was spared that humiliation. </p>
<p>Todd remained quiet. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t arguing with Hank or shouting at him, and it was evident that he needed to say something else to make things better. Hank could... well, it was more of a should situation here... tell Todd the truth.  </p>
<p>“But even if it wasn’t just that, a lot of people have used my hole before, and if you wanna do that too... I trust you.”  </p>
<p>Todd let out a shuddering breath. “You really aren’t good enough for my sister.”  </p>
<p>That clearly didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to take Hank up on his offer, though, since he was tugging down the pants of Hank’s costume to get a look at bare skin. His thumbs ran over the globes of the redhead’s ass, tugging them apart enough that Todd could get a good look at his hole.  </p>
<p>Take a good look he did; in fact, he took so long that Hank was starting to get a little self-conscious. One small (growing larger every second) part of his mind was wondering if his hole was so used up that it looked weird. But then he felt a warm tongue lapping up against it, and Todd let out a low groan as he buried his face between Hank’s ass cheeks.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, buddy,” Hank murmured, “I knew you’d like it; ginger asses taste the best.”  </p>
<p>‘Does that line ever actually work on anyone,’ Obsidian’s thoughts lanced back at him, but since he didn’t bother to pull back long enough to voice that insult verbally, Hank was going to elect to ignore it.  </p>
<p>Instead, he groaned, allowing himself to enjoy the attention. So far, so good, they hadn’t been interrupted. If Todd could just get his cock in, they would be home free.  </p>
<p>Recently, and by recently, he meant since his father had gifted him all his powers, he had been having a bit of a problem during sex. It had really started because he kept accidentally making illusions of his father at random points during the day, but then it had just occurred to him how awkward that would be if it happened while he was sleeping with someone.  </p>
<p>That had been his first mistake. Thinking.  </p>
<p>His second mistake had been dwelling on those thoughts. Because his brain kept coming up with worse and worse things the illusion could do, and then, inevitably, it would do them.  </p>
<p>He couldn’t let it happen with Todd. He didn’t want it to happen with Todd. If it did, it would ruin everything.  </p>
<p>“Hnn,” he groaned as the brunet wormed his tongue inside him. <em>Don’t do it,</em> he begged his brain, <em>just don’t. We want Todd to like us.</em>  </p>
<p>“Shove your arm inside him!” His father’s voice boomed out, just a moment later, and Hank wanted to slam his head against the floor. Stupid. Worthless. Brain.  </p>
<p>“Huh?” Todd asked, pulling away from Hank’s ass to take in the illusion.  </p>
<p>“I- I’m so sorry. That really shouldn’t have happened, I’ll-” Hank wasn’t sure what he would do. Telling Syl he quit and never coming back was rapidly rising up his list of options, though.  </p>
<p>“Hm, no, it’s kinky, but...” he trailed off, rubbing his thumb in circles over Hank’s hole, “it sounds kind of hot, to be honest.”  </p>
<p>On second thought, Hank had absolutely no problem with fisting.  </p>
<p>Todd bit down on his freckled shoulder as he slowly pushed two fingers into the redhead, pumping them in and out just a little bit too fast. A third one joined them just a few moments later.  </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Todd commented, “just three fingers, and your hole is already trying to suck them in. If Jennie-Lynn ever found out about this...”  </p>
<p>Hank groaned. “Hey, listen, do you think we could avoid arguing about your sister when your fingers are inside me. It’s just a little bit of a turnoff.”  </p>
<p>Obsidian shoved a fourth finger inside him. “As opposed to making an illusion of your father, which is just normal sexy times,” his thumb popped in just a few moments later.  </p>
<p>Ordinarily, Hank would probably have had some snarky retort ready, but as it was, the only thing that escaped his mouth was a low whine. He was stretched out so wide, and it felt so good. He swallowed down the saliva that was pooling in his mouth and said just one word.  </p>
<p>“Deeper.”  </p>
<p>Todd made a surprised noise but complied, and soon enough, he had half of his forearm inside the telepath. Hank’s walls clenched around him, trying to pull him even deeper, but by now, the redhead was too far gone to even feel embarrassed by that fact.  </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he groaned, “Todd, please, I want you to wreck my hole.”  </p>
<p>“Hold on, wasn’t I supposed to be using that? Wasn’t that the whole point of this? Wouldn’t wrecking it make fucking it, y’know... feel worse?”  </p>
<p>Hank closed his eyes. “I promise that if you do this for me, I’ll let you do whatever you want, whenever you want.”  </p>
<p>Somehow, that must have been an okay deal because Todd did as he was asked. He moved his entire arm inside Hank, fucking it hard and fast, while Hank bit down on his own arm, trying to stifle his loud moans, his rim fluttering uselessly around Obsidian's forearm. He would no doubt be gaping as soon as the younger man pulled his arm out.  </p>
<p>Hopefully, the damage wouldn’t be worse because explaining a prolapse to Doc Mid-Nite would be... the worst experience of his life, no doubt.  </p>
<p>Almost as if sensing that Hank was distracted, Todd shoved his arm forward, until practically the entire forearm was enveloped by Hank’s asshole.</p>
<p>The redhead bit down on his arm hard enough to draw blood as he barely suppressed a scream, his cum splattering onto the mat beneath them.  </p>
<p>He’d have to clean that up himself. There was no way that Todd would. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was wrong. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having any kind of feelings for Al Rothstein at all was wrong since he was so sweet and naïve. Al was the kind of guy who waited for marriage to kiss someone for the first time. Hank was... assuredly not; he hadn’t had the opportunity to be. Sometimes, if you were the kid of a villain and you ended up in care, things happened, and you learned pretty quickly that no one gave a shit about you. But Al definitely deserved someone who was as innocent as him; Hank was sure of that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe making a three-dimensional illusion of Al for, uh... personal reasons, was wrong too, and Hank hoped that no one ever found out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as he found a way to make sure it stopped coming out at work, no one would. But as the illusion shoved him up against the lockers, shoving its tongue down his throat, Hank wasn’t quite sure how to stop that happening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he gasped for breath, as soon as the illusion pulled back, “you don’t exist, you-” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The illusion regarded him emotionlessly before leaning down again, which made sense since it didn’t have emotions; it just followed pre-set actions. Hank concentrated harder, sending a brain blast at it for good measure, and it dissolved into nothingness. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the space between him and the door clear again, Hank noticed, for the first time, the real Al Rothstein watching him from the doorway, a look of uncertainty on his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...” he started, looking between Hank and the spot where the illusion had just been. “What was that?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank swallowed. He couldn’t just tell Al. He had no idea how he’d react. If Al wasn’t disgusted, Hank had a strange feeling he’d be dragged home to meet the parents before the day was through, much to the Atom’s horror. So, he had to do whatever he could to keep Nuke from feeling any such obligation. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what Looker said the other day?” Making it all about sex would make it easy to hide his real feelings, although it might have the side effect of ruining their friendship. “About your powers being fun in bed.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He half expected Nuke to get mad and slam the door behind him on his way out, but instead, the taller man just kept watching him, as if he was trying to figure him out. “That doesn’t make any sense. If you wanted to try out my powers, why would you make an illusion instead of just coming to me directly?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al really did have him there. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank wracked his brain, trying to think of any excuse. “Well, I came by earlier, but you were busy working on the chopper so-” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Al’s chest... face to chest? The point was Al was just unfairly tall, and he was using that to pin Hank in. “You’re lying, I don’t know why you’re lying, but I know you are.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he tried to take a step backward, but his back was already pressed up against metal, “I just- wasn’t sure how you were going to react?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, thick hands wrapped around his thighs, and he was tugged upwards until he was at eye level with Al, a full 7 and a half feet in the air. “Right now, I just want to prove to you that I’m better than any illusion.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank opened his mouth to retort but just wound up with a tongue pushed into his mouth, instead. He let out a surprised noise and closed his eyes, intent on just enjoying the kiss. Al nearly dropped him at one point, though, trying to tug his pants down, so that was just a little bit difficult. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Hank?” Al asked, sounding slightly nervous. “How am I gonna-?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger opened his eyes and glanced downward, immediately spotting the problem. Al Rothstein was a big boy, even without the growing powers that Looker had joked about. He licked his lips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he had lube in his locker, more as a ‘buying it during his lunch break and forgetting to ever take it home’ thing than actually expecting something to happen at work, but he was glad for it now, as he floated it over from the other side of the room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drizzled a lot, half of a full bottle, over the large, no doubt mutation-induced cock, and stroked it to full hardness. Ordinarily, it might have been hard to get it inside. Thank God for Todd and his entire arm, though, because it slipped in with only a minimal amount of discomfort. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al was being slow though, it wasn’t anything like any of Hank’s fantasies of being held down and fucked roughly, and he was starting to think maybe he should just tell Nuke about, well, Todd and his entire arm, and how he didn’t need to be babied when he started to feel the other grow inside him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he hissed, as Al’s cock more than doubled in size inside him, stretching his rim wider and wider, until it went beyond the point of... Todd and his entire arm (he had to stop using that as a reference point). He was so distracted by the width of the thing that he almost didn’t notice that as it grew, the length was increasing too, and a hell of a lot of that cock wasn’t inside of him yet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al slammed his hips upwards, burying himself fully inside the telepath, and Hank’s eyes rolled back in his head. He had never been so full in his life, and a bump formed in his stomach as it stretched out to accommodate the sheer size of what was inside him. Ordinarily, he might have worried about whether that was safe, but as it was, he was way too far gone to even think about that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tight,” Al groaned, keeping up the punishing pace, “fuck, I don’t want to hurt you, but this is so hot. I never even realized this was possible.” He bit down on Hank’s neck, and he was large enough now that anyone who looked would probably think the ginger had been with Charcharo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The telepath gave a whine at the bite and came immediately, already oversensitized from just how much he had been stretched out, staining Nuklon’s costume with his cum. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few more moments before Al gave a grunt of his own, slamming his hips up once, and holding them in place, as an inhuman amount of cum flooded upwards into Hank’s guts, stretching his stomach even further as it desperately tried to contain it all. Of course, it made sense that that would happen; if a person’s power was to change their size, it would logically follow that their bodily fluids would also do so; otherwise, Ray Palmer’s balls would probably have exploded the first time he shrank. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al looked slightly panicked when he saw the size of that stomach bulge, although Hank was still slightly too dazed to realize why, quite yet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, BW?” Al asked as the telepath tried to nuzzle into his shoulder. Hank just wanted to close his eyes for a moment. “If I pull out, are we gonna need a mop?”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alan POV for this chapter: Annoying but slightly cute telepath loses control of his powers during sex and starts yelling about how old you are inside your head.<br/>(Also Super Buddies references in this chapter, all the weird stuff is stuff Booster and Beetle have done in the past)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were probably lucky that the kitchen wasn’t currently on fire.  </p><p>As it was, Hank had about five minutes to clean things up before the JSA returned. He was beginning to suspect that Blue Beetle and Booster Gold might have been lying to him when they told him that Maxwell Lord had been responsible for them being banned from the JSA brownstone; at the very least, the responsibility was probably equally shared between all three of them.  </p><p>Not that Hank had been willing to peek into their minds at the time, after everything he had done during his breakdown, he was lucky they were still talking to him at all.  </p><p>Kilowog was around here somewhere, but he was the least of the problems the duo had caused, having taken issue with the computer system and demanding to be allowed to fix it. No, the bigger issue was the gaggle of alternate universe strippers, last seen in the vicinity of the kitchen (where the knives were), and he had better shoo them out into the unprepared streets of this universe before Ma Hunkel happened upon them.  </p><p>That had been where he’d been headed when he’d picked up the men’s cerebral images from the museum, where Booster was touching things.  </p><p>“Put it down!” He snapped, slamming the door open. Booster immediately dropped one of the Wizard’s very first wands, which blasted a hole in the wall. Hank was so very fired.  </p><p>His only chance, really, was running away now and feigning innocence, leaving Booster and Beetle to burn (literally, because Green Lantern was going to set all three of them on fire when he saw the mess). Curse his misplaced feelings of loyalty.  </p><p>“Henry,” Green Lantern’s voice came from the doorway. “Would you mind explaining why I just ran into Maxwell Lord in the kitchen?”  </p><p>When Hank turned around, Alan was holding up his cape, which had a knife through it. He was also actively on fire, and the flames were green, which meant that he was angry.  </p><p>“Screw those guys, it’s every man for himself,” or at least, that was what Hank would have said as he made his last-minute escape. Booster Gold, however, took that moment to toss a jar at him (asking about the contents), so he only managed to get the word ‘Screw’ out. Alan looked truly murderous.  </p><p>Because that was just the kind of day he was having, the lid of the jar popped off on impact, and he was left covered in pink dust.  </p><p>“Henry,” Alan said again, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dragging him towards the door. “I need to talk to you.”  </p><p>“Yeah, I know, I-” Why was it suddenly so hot? The heater in the museum was broken, so it was freezing in there most of the time, why was...? He felt his cock twitch. He couldn’t get hard, not while Alan was yelling at him, not while he was wearing spandex.  </p><p>Moments later, he was tossed down onto the couch in the TV room, the older man still glaring at him with crossed arms. “Why are those two here?”  </p><p>“They- they mentioned how unfair it was that Doctor Fate refused to allow them back because Max was most of the reason he was upset in the first place, and...”  </p><p>“No.” The glint in Alan’s eyes looked dangerous. “Why are you trying to get close to the branch of the Justice League you attacked when you won’t even answer the phone for Todd? The fact that you’re demanding a chance for redemption but won’t even offer-” he broke off, nostrils flaring, a look of genuine worry passing over his face for a moment. “What was in the jar Booster Gold threw at you?”  </p><p>“Some pink shit?” Hank tried. It wasn’t like he had had the opportunity to look at the jar before Alan dragged him out of the room.  </p><p>“Spectacularly unhelpful as always,” Green Lantern admonished, suddenly all the way in Hank’s space, he sniffed at the powder that covered the redhead’s face for a moment. A moment later, he licked a stripe off before pulling back with a disturbed expression, his eyes wild. “Oh no.”  </p><p>“‘Oh no’ doesn’t sound good.”  </p><p>He maintained that he didn’t deserve the look he got after saying that. “It isn’t. Years ago, Ted and Jay were dusted with this. They’d die if they didn’t...”  </p><p>“If they didn’t what?”  </p><p>Again, he was shot a withering look. “If they didn’t engage in intercourse, which I believe most people would have been able to understand from what I said, and which you would have been able to pick up from my thoughts if the pollen wasn’t already affecting you.”  </p><p>The redhead paused. “Are you telling me this is like all those Star Trek fics? Aliens made them do it, fuck or die?”  </p><p>“I don’t understand what most of that means, but yes, I suppose.” </p>
<hr/><p>Which was, Hank supposed, how he ended up being fucked on a couch by a founding member of the Justice Society of America, one of the four people on the team who could really be considered... in some way, his boss. Although he’d probably have preferred Hawkman, or Flash, or probably even Wildcat. In fact, Green Lantern was probably the last person on the team he’d want to have sex with (barring Jade and Obsidian, and apparently, he was batting three for three on the family who had caused him the most pain), and Alan most likely liked it that way.  </p><p>Was he allowed to touch? He wasn’t sure. Green Lantern had never been the most approachable, and his thoughts always emanated a vague ‘if you touch me, I will kill you’ aura, so Hank was thinking he should pillow princess his way through this and make Alan do all the work.  </p><p>Alan shoved his head down so that Hank’s face was pushed down in the cushion, and a moment later, the tip of his cock was inside. The redhead whined and spread his legs further, in the universal symbol for ‘I want you to fuck me hard and fast, and I want to feel it tomorrow.’  </p><p>“Brat,” Alan muttered, but for the first time ever, it sounded ever so slightly fond. “I should spank you for that, but given the situation...”  </p><p>Instead, he shoved all the way in with one thrust. Hank yelped a bit at the stretch, but the other man ignored him. Apparently, they had wasted enough time already, and he just wanted to be free from the pollen’s effects already because he just started to fuck into the redhead wordlessly.  </p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and Hank found himself pushing his ass back to meet every thrust, the pollen making him instinctively seek friction. It felt ridiculously good, and that had to be the pollen too, because Alan was a frigid old man, and there was no way he could ever be good in bed.  </p><p>He was hot, though, and he was stable. He could probably do a lot worse than ending up in a relationship with Alan Scott.  </p><p>NO!  </p><p>Alan wasn’t hot. He was old, and Hank was just going to repeat that to himself until he stopped thinking like that. Old old old old old.  </p><p>One particularly hard thrust against his prostate shattered that train of thought, and Hank just allowed himself to drift along on the wave of pleasure.  </p><p>But for some reason, the story that Gimmix had sent him the other week kept popping back into his head, although it was weird that she had done so. Sending your brother porn was weird, wasn’t it?  </p><p>In the story, Spock and Bones had been in the same situation he was in now, and Spock had needed to piss inside... Suddenly Alan froze, and Hank’s brain was so addled by sex by that point that it took him a moment that the older man must have somehow seen his thought process, or at least part of it.  </p><p>“Dirty boy,” Alan murmured, his eyes were now slightly less wild, which meant that the cure must have been working, “well, if it’s what you want...”</p><p>“Ah, wait, Mister Scott?” Hank started, but by then, it was far too late. He could feel a warmth growing inside him as piss shot out of Alan’s cock, filling him up more fully than any amount of cum could have. It was also far wetter, obviously, being liquid.  </p><p>Hank whined as the channel of his ass stretched around the sheer amount of piss being pumped into him; of course, it was designed to stretch, but it wasn’t designed to hold that much, and it definitely wasn’t designed to keep it there for long. He could feel a small ache growing in his stomach the longer that Alan was buried inside him.  </p><p>Some of it slipped out of him, of course. He could feel some of it running down the older man’s thighs as he held him in place. Hank felt like the moment that Green Lantern pulled out, it would all pour out of him, and then the couch would be ruined.  </p><p>So, of course, Alan started to pull out at exactly that moment. “Noooo,” the redhead whined, “it’ll come out,” and he could feel the other man’s surprise, and then, Alan was pushing something inside him.  </p><p>“It’s just a construct, but it’ll keep you plugged up until you reach the locker room,” the blond told him, “if you leave right now, that is.”  </p><p>Hank should have known better than to think that Alan Scott would ever be supportive, and he took off in the direction in the lockers at a run.  </p><p>“If you feel any other symptoms, go to Pieter, not to me!” Green Lantern shouted after him. “I’m washing my hands of this!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have fun, boys! Try not to break him too much, Hec!” Lyta called. She was going out for the evening, mostly to leave them alone for what they had planned; of course, she could have watched, but then there was the chance of stage fright.  </p><p>“No promises!” Hec shouted back, he had one arm wrapped around the redhead, and they were lying on the couch together. “You want to be broken, don’t you, Junior?”  </p><p>His lips were quirked up into a smirk, but his thumb was tracing circles over Hank’s back. ‘Only if you want to’ his thoughts nudged against Hank’s mind insistently, demanding an answer. He didn’t know how he had fallen in with Hector Hall; sure, they’d both been on Infinity Inc., but that team had been fractured into various sub-groups, and they hadn’t interacted one on one a whole lot.  </p><p>Honestly, most of the time, he’d hung around the twins, and since he hadn’t spoken to the twins since his big breakout from the asylum (instigated by Black Adam), he’d expected to stop hearing from the rest of the JSA brats too. Hector hadn’t allowed that to happen. He showed up with his wife one day to drag Hank into trouble, and things just kept developing from there.  </p><p>He trusted Hec, and he knew that if he said no, they’d just stay in this position for the rest of the night, with absolutely nothing sexual happening. But at the same time... the man knew how to make a guy curious. “Broken how?”  </p><p>Hec hummed. “Let me play with your dick a little,” an unexpected request, “I feel like I never get to play with Little Brainwave.”  </p><p>“Don’t call it that.”  </p><p>Hec snorted. “Who’s gonna make me?”  </p><p>“I think the fact that if you do, I’ll never get hard again is a pretty good incentive,” Hank was lying; he could probably manage it the moment Hector took his shirt off. “Still, I don’t really see how playing with my dick counts as ‘breaking.’”  </p><p>“Head over to the kitchen. Everything I need is in there.” </p><hr/><p>Everything he needed turned out to be a set of weights, a small, thin cane, and a catheter with a hospital bag attached to it. The bag was filled up with a thick, white liquid, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that liquid was semen.  </p><p>Hank placed his hands down on either side of the bag, looking for any identifiers written on it, and when he didn’t find any, he turned to Hec. “Who’s is it?”  </p><p>Suddenly, the blond was behind him, clicking a collar into place on his neck. It was a psi-blocker, which Hector had only gotten because of Hank’s tendency to lose control when stimulated. Either he would create a disconcerting illusion and ruin the mood, or he would read Hector’s mind and ruin a surprise. Or, he would end up leaving his lover twitching in orgasm at a time when he really should have been in control of a situation (just for safety reasons) by accidentally starting a telepathic orgasm feedback loop.  </p><p>All in all, the blocker was the most important tool in their collection.  </p><p>Hec pressed a kiss against his cheek. “It’s a surprise, but I guarantee you’ll like it. Also, I made him get tested first, so don’t worry any about that.”</p><p>“But we’re not starting there?”  </p><p>Hector hummed again, pushing his lips against the join of Hank’s neck and shoulder as he started undoing the buttons of the ginger’s shirt. “No, we are not. First things first, you should get naked.”  </p><p>Hank did so, although he always felt more than a little self-conscious, standing there naked in Hec and Lyta’s kitchen. He still felt a little like this was all a joke, and a bad one at that. Not that the Silver Scarab (/Sandman/Doctor Fate) seemed to notice that since he was already picking up the weights.  </p><p>They were attached to a slightly rough rope, one that was guaranteed to cause friction against his skin, wherever it was put. Hector came over and gripped the redhead’s balls in one hand. Using the other, he looped the rope around the top once, twice, three times, and pulled it taught with his teeth. Straightening up, the blond let go of the weights, and they plummeted towards the ground.  </p><p>The weights stopped in mid-air before they hit the ground, of course, because the string was short enough that that was impossible. It just caused a sudden, sharp pain in Hank’s balls when they halted.  </p><p>“We’re gonna stretch out your cute little balls, Henry,” Hec crooned, his voice as sweet as sugar, “I like them as they are, of course, because you’re my pretty little princess. But Lyta... well Lyta likes her men manly, and what the wife wants the wife gets.”  </p><p>Sure enough, Hank could still feel a dull ache in his balls, even though the sharp pain was already gone, and it felt like the weights were stretching them down, further and further, with each passing minute. It was already a lot, but they weren’t even half done. His cock twitched, already hardening at the thought.  </p><p>“Hold up, hold up,” Hector said hurriedly, grabbing the bag of semen from the kitchen counter, “have to get this in; otherwise, it’ll just get harder.”</p><p>He twirled around the catheter on the end of the bag, with a big dopey grin on his face, and Hank, all of a sudden, felt very fond all over again. Hec kissed him on the lips. “Tell me if it hurts too bad. I’ll take it out.” Then he was kneeling down again.  </p><p>Hec pressed the tube slowly into the other man’s slit, and Hank hissed slightly at the feeling of his urethra being stretched wide, the sensation of something going in where it definitely shouldn’t. A sensation that was about to get a whole lot worse in the next few minutes. He wondered, for a moment, who it belonged to.  </p><p>Hec had seemed so confident that he would like it, more than he would ordinarily, which meant that it probably came from a meta. Al came to mind first. Was Hec planning to pump all that into him and then give Al the signal to grow? Causing his bladder to bulge painfully around all the cum inside as it expanded.  </p><p>It would be hot, undeniably, but Hec was always so possessive when it came to his childhood friends. It was worst with Norda, of course, but Al and Rick both triggered the possessive streak.  </p><p>No, every JSA Brat was out. But it could be a JSA member? Jay Garrick and his vibrating semen? But no, that would be weird. Jay was a father figure, in a way that none of the other older JSAers were.  </p><p>“Hank,” the blond reminded him, holding up the bag, “brace yourself.”  </p><p>The liquid that flowed into him was freezing cold, so cold that it was a miracle that it wasn’t solid. He could feel the cold flowing down his urethra in advance of the semen, leaving him feeling slightly numb, but with a dull ache across his entire cock. As he watched, some frost sprang up over the skin on the outside, leaving his crotch entirely blue.  </p><p>“C-Cameron,” he hissed, not even sure how Hec had landed this bag in the first place. Did everyone he had been involved with know each other? “Ah, fuck.”  </p><p>He could feel the semen. He could feel it moving slowly, going the wrong way up his urethra, and being so, so cold. Eventually, it hit his bladder, pooling into it alongside the piss that was already there, and he could feel the ice crystals in the sludge begin to <em>melt</em>. Hank let out a low groan.  </p><p>Hector was leaning against the kitchen counter, cane in hand, and he gave Hank’s already oversensitized dick a quick thwack with it. “He asked me to send a video. I said I would, but to be honest, I don’t really feel like it, so... this sight stays with me, okay?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cameron gets a look in as one of the best Hank ships who only didn't get a chapter because I couldn't think of a 6th person to make this a 5+1.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>